The Kunoichi of Time
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: Eleanor Walker has only ever know her brothers friends, so what happens when she has to go to school, and being the only girl in a wheelchair... Permanently! What will they do when new enemies begin to surface? Based after the titanium ninja. Zane is a full nindroid but Chen hasn't made an appearance yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Everyone! New story! Yay! This is my third Ninjago fic! I hope you all like it!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Eleanor POV.

I sighed as I rolled myself towards the gigantic, brick, building towering over me. My brown hair reached my waist and blew around in the breeze. I paused my journey to tie my hair up so that it wouldn't get caught in the wheels of my chair. I dipped my head as I carried on towards my new school. Jay had guaranteed me a place but my arrival was delayed. Whilst I was walking down the street, a robber sped around the corner and knocked me down. My legs have been paralysed ever since. That was 6 months ago. It's been hard getting round but I've managed it. The problem is, my brother, Jay, didn't know I was paralysed.

I was like Jay. I was an elemental. But my element was time, so I could control what other people did. I may have only been 15 but my powers were really strong. That was partly the reason I was in this mess. If I hadn't broadcasted that I was a very powerful elemental, I probably wouldn't have been knocked down by someone who wanted to kill me, at least that's what the police said.

I shook my head clear as I came to the entrance of my new school. My eyes widened when I saw Jay and the others waiting for me at the door. As I wheeled up to them I saw Jay's eyes fill with tears. My own diamond eyes overflowed and by the time I was with them I was crying and crying.

"Oh Ellie!" Jay whispered as he wrapped his arms around my neck, a little awkward considering I was sat in a massive metal chair.

"Jay... I'm sorry." I cried into his shoulder. My small, fragile frame shook as I clung to my brother like he was my lifeline.

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault you are in a wheelchair. It's my fault for not taking care of you properly." He scolded as he stepped back, still gripping my shoulders.

"No! I got run over not you. If it was you, you would say the same thing. I know you too well, Witty Walker." I exclaimed as I gave a small smile.

He chuckled at my immatureness and pushed me inside. I giggled and shrieked when he ran down the corridors and we screeched around corners and hurtled down corridors. I reached up to undo my hair and it flowed behind me and streamed behind. I heard Jay's muffled curse before we went crashing into the wall. I screamed when my body contacted the brick wall. I groaned as I slumped to the floor next to my crushed chair. I heard faint exclamations and curses as I closed my eyes, wanting to slip into the blissful quiet that wanted to dominate my mind and body.

Flames of pain licked my legs as I tried to push myself up. My arms shook as they tried to take my weight but they collapsed from underneath me. I whimpered when hands took hold of my arms. My eyes fluttered open and I was met by a pair full of fiery determination.

"Kai..." I muttered as I felt him move my head into his lap.

"Don't worry. Your fine. Just a small crash. Jay's over there helping fix your chair - stay awake - and I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere I promise!" He mumbled as he slowly stroked hair out of my eyes.

"Okay... Why isn't Jay here?" I whispered as I caught his hand and held it over my heart.

"I... I told him to go and help Zane. I wanted to help you. I couldn't save you when that car came screeching towards you..." He began as his eyes clouded over.

"As I couldn't save you from that, I wanted to make up for it. When I saw you lying here, my heart tugged and I couldn't go anywhere without helping you. I don't know why but I had to!" He exclaimed as his hand became a fist.

"Jay is your brother and I'm his sister. It's what makes us family." I replied as Jay came over. He lifted me away from Kai and carried me towards my newly repaired chair.

As he placed me back in, I heard Kai mutter something under his breath. I shrugged it off and let Jay push me down the rest of the corridor. He stopped in front of the last door and leaned around me to push it open. Immediately, 30 pairs of eyes locked onto me and my brother wheeled me into the classroom. Misako paused her lecture and leant against her desk, clearly curious to who I was and why I was there.

"Everyone, this is Eleanor. Eleanor Walker." Jay announced as people switched their attention between us. Ever so slowly, a small hand raised and a sweet voice echoed throughout the room.

"Mr Jay, does that mean she is your sister?" The girl asked as she poked her head out from the person in front. People swivelled in their seats to see who had spoken.

"Yes, Lily. Ellie is my little sister. To be exact, she is one year and 2 months younger." He stated as I hid my head in my hands.

The girl known as Lily rose from her seat and strode towards me. She knelt in front of me and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Lily Rose. I'm your new friend! Nice to meet you!" She exclaimed as I shook her hand.

"You already know my name, soo... Nice to meet you too!" I giggled as she walked around and pushed me towards the back of the class. An empty desk sat next to her and she kicked away the chair and wheeled me behind it.

We began to whisper and giggle as the rest of the class settled down. I almost missed Jay wave at me before he left. I raised my hand in reply and Kai copied! I froze as he smirked and winked at me! I felt a hand shake my shoulder and I turned to see Lily looking at me.

"What's up, LiLi?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say one more thing." She whispered when Misako looked our way. "Welcome to Ninjago High School!"


	2. True feelings…

**Hey guys! Another chapter! If you have any suggestions please review or PM me.**

 **See ya!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**.

Eleanor POV.

I sat staring at my friends playing football and I felt lonely. I sighed as I reached for my bag. I unzipped it and pulled out my sketchbook. I grabbed a pencil and I started to draw my fellow classmates. I saw Lily looking at me so I threw my hand up and waved to show I was watching. Her face split into a massive grin and she bounced back into the game. I felt my eyes prickle with unshed tears. I couldn't take part in missions. I couldn't play out like normal kids and teens. I couldn't do anything! I couldn't be me...

I was always told that I could be whoever I wanted to be, but now I can't. I didn't have a choice in who I become and what I would do. I was disabled and I would not have a family and I would always be on my own. I had no choice. Ever since my treatment first started, the doctors kept telling me that I couldn't be fixed. I was stuck the way I was now. They wanted me to believe them so much that they got my parents to say the same thing. But I never listened. I had my own mind. I knew that the harder I wished the better my chance.

My whole life I was told that 'good luck' and 'miracles' never existed. But I thought differently. I hoped that Jay would get out of every fight alive. And he did. That was what changed my mind. My brother kept my dwindling flame of hope alive and he was what kept it alive now. He was like my leash when I got too excited. He was my comfort when I was sad. He was the only person who ever really listened to me. He was the only person who I could trust...

"Hey, Ellie! What ya doing?" A husky voice asked.

I dipped my head to show that I wasn't interested in talking. They obviously didn't take heed of my gesture as they plonked themselves down in front of me. I lifted my eyes slightly to see Kai tilting his head at me.

"What do you want now, Flamly?" I snapped as I whipped my head up.

Kai recoiled when he heard me address him by his surname. His eyes flashed with hurt and I immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I'm just not in the mood to talk." I mumbled as I fumbled with my bag.

"Hey, we all have off days. What's up?" He murmured as he placed his hands over mine.

"It's just… everyone else has a normal life! I'm stuck in this chair! I have to sit here and they get to have fun! I have to sit here and they get to fall in love! I have to sit here and they get to have a family. They get to share their lives with someone else and… I'm going to die alone…" I cried as I sobbed into my hands.

Kai stiffened for a second then he leaned forward and pulled my hands away.

"You won't sit here whilst everyone else lives their lives. You won't sit here whilst everyone has a family. You won't sit here and never fall in love. I won't allow it." Kai said firmly.

"What are you trying to say Kai?" I whispered as he cupped my face.

"Ever since I first met you, I've wanted to be with you. At first, I thought it was because I felt sorry for you. But then I realised what it really was. When I found out you used to have a crush on me, I panicked and pretended that I didn't feel the same way. I've never regretted something so much. When I saw you run off crying, I chased you until you reached the centre of the city. I lost you for a moment. But when I next saw you, you were lying on the road, blood seeping from you legs and you head lying on the tarmac. I've never been so scared in my life.

My world stopped for a second and all I could see was your prone form, slowly fading away. I stayed with you in hospital for weeks. Jay finally convinced me to go home and shower and sleep. When I arrived later on, you were awake and talking. But you weren't happy about being awake. You were sobbing and sobbing into Ed and Edna's shoulders because the nurses had told you about your injuries. I've never seen you so down. When you first went home with your parents. I visited you everyday. I remember you just staring into space as I talked to you. I even tried to tell you I loved you. But nothing was working. That was until Jay came and told you how close we were to losing Zane. You suddenly snapped out of you stupor and went into full interrogator mode. When Jay finally got out of there he was really shaken up.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that we have both been through so much yet we know so little. I have always regretted not saying my true feelings. But now I feel this is the time." Kai announced breathlessly as his hands shook.

I stared at him in shock as he leaned in. When our lips touched my brain exploded and pure bliss spread throughout my body. I shut my eyes and savoured the pleasure that came with the tenderness of the kiss. I felt him slowly pull away and my eyes flickered open, my lips parted in a small 'o' from the shock of his kiss.

"Kai… what does this mean?" I whispered as he placed his forehead against mine. His eyes burned with a fierce determination and a familiar tenderness that I only ever felt with him.

"It means I love you, Ellie." He whispered as he stroked the side of my face. "I love you more than you will ever know."


	3. News isn't always good

**Hiya everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I've been a bit stuck for ideas!**

 **So, thank you to Kairocksrainbow for helping me get back on track with ideas. Most of the plot for this** **chapter is of their imagination.**

 **Italics is flashback!**

 **I'm out!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae.**

Eleanor POV.

 _I_ _wheeled myself into the control room of the Bounty. I couldn't help smiling when I saw Kai leaning against a wall. He smirked back at me but his eyes weren't as ablaze with life as they usually were._

 _"What's up?" I asked as all eyes fell on me._

" _Ellie... The hospital called. They have news." Nya announced as she kneeled in front of me._

" _W-What do you m-mean?" I stuttered as a small flicker of hope burst to life._

" _They said... They said that their search was successful. They have enough room on the list. Ellie... You're going to be able to walk again!" Nya whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I buried my head in her shoulder, silent tears streaming down my face..._

I smiled as I smoothed down my dress. The doctor had discharged me early so Kai had planned to take me on my first date to this really fancy restaurant! I hadn't told the others, fearing that they would not take the news well. I exited my room with my small bag of belongings and began the trek for the car park.

20 minutes later I finally reached the parking lot. I started when Kai's flashy sports car pulled up in front of me.

"Wow, babe. Nice car!" I mumbled as I jumped in the seat next to him. He gave me a goofy grin as he pulled out of the space and sped down the lane. I whooped and hollered as we took corners at daring speeds. Kai slowed down as we reached a corner and he parked the car a few blocks away.

"Kai... Why are we stopping here? I thought the restaurant is still 3 blocks away?" I questioned as we clambered out of the flashy car.

"I don't think people will appreciate a noisy race car parking up at the front door. Do you?" He mused as I giggled.

I shook my head and leaned into his embrace when he put his arm around my waist. We walked side-by-side down the sidewalk until we reached the entrance. But fate wasn't on our side. A huge CLOSED sign was hung over the front door with wooden boards covering the non-existent windows.

"Woah... What do you think happened here?" I whispered as Kai led me away from the depressing scene.

"Probably just some low life robbers who thought this would be a funny joke." He snarled as I took his hands.

"Hey... Our date isn't ruined! We could go to the park or something!" I exclaimed as I began to skip down the road.

"Well you can't run in that beautiful dress." Kai reminded me as he crept closer.

"Remember I'm the Kunoichi of time!"I announced as I suddenly appeared in my favourite jeans and tank top.

My boyfriend shook his head as he began to chase after me. I squealed and screamed as he chased me down the street. Older couples smiled at us fondly as we blundered past, clearly remembering the good times they had had with their significant others. I screamed when Kai jumped on my back, sending me sprawling onto the grass. He crawled over to me and pinned me to the dirt.

"I've got you now, Princess." Kai growled as his eyes glimmered playfully.

"Oh my! But doesn't the Princess get her special kiss from her one and only Prince!" I said sweetly, raising my head slightly so that our lips locked.

Unfortunately, he pulled away within seconds. I whined as he poked me in the side. I squealed and shied away from the touch. Kai raised an eyebrow at my sudden movements and before I could deny my actions, he pounced on my, fingers poking, prodding and tickling every inch of skin he could find purchase of. I giggled and laughed as I rolled over and tried to cover my sides.

"S-stop! P-please!" I wheezed as I laid my head against the soft dirt underneath me.

Kai proceeded to lie down next to me. He entwined our fingers and he moved them up towards the light from the setting sun.

"Ellie... You are like nothing I have ever seen. You make my world brighter and cast away the dark clouds that sometimes surround me. You stay happy even when things get tough. That's why I love you. You are beautiful inside and out. No matter the situation, you keep a clear head and stay strong. To be honest, you are the complete opposite of Jay. You make me happy even when I don't want to be." Kai murmured as our faces came closer together.

"I love you too, Kai." I mumbled against his lips as they touched. I closed my eyes as the sun soaked into my skin and love flowed through my body freely.

"Eleanor Walker! What the hell is going on here!" A voice roared as we jumped apart.

I whipped my head around and saw Jay glaring daggers at us. I scrambled up and rushed over to him.

"Jay, please let me explain-" I begged as I grabbed hold of his arm.

"NO!" He yelled as his yanked his arm out of my grasp. Before I could stop myself, I went flying towards the floor and I landed in a heap on the ground. I looked up at my brother, fear coursing through me. Jay suddenly shook his head and stuck his hand out for me. At first, I was hesitant but I soon accepted the gesture and pulled myself up.

"I'm sorry, Sis. I'm just not in the mood for anymore surprises. Good or bad." He explained as he ran a shaking hand through his brown locks.

"What's up, bro?" Kai and I chorused as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I just got a call from the hospital. It's mum and dad. They've been in an accident." Jay answered as fresh tears fell from his eyes. I felt myself begin to shake and, once again, my world fell apart.

Except this time, the most important people in my life had their precious lives being held by the flimsy piece of string that we call luck.


	4. You can't bring back the dead

**Hiya, everyone! I'm back! In this chapter please be prepared for major upset and crying. Sory it's a short chapter I will make up for it, promise!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I will never be able to thank you enough!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae.**

Eleanor POV.

I sat with my head in my hands as I watched over my parents. A week has passed and they still hadn't woken up. Sleep had evaded me for longer than I cared to remember. We were enemies now. I heard the door swish open and heard the familiar voice of my boyfriend.

"Hey Ellie. I bought you a coffee. I thought you would need the caffeine after having no sleep." He said as he held out a scalding hot cup of black liquid.

I wrapped my hands around it and held it to my lips.

"Where's Jay?" I whispered as I sipped at my coffee.

"He went home. He's always found Hospitals depressing." Kai sighed as he slid his arm across my shoulders.

"How are you doing, princess?" he asked as I leant my head on his shoulder.

"Honestly? I… I don't know… My life has been turned upside down… and I can't do anything to stop it!" I cried as tears slipped down my face.

Kai just held me as my fragile frame shook with pain and anguish. I sobbed and sobbed until I felt raw and finished. I was done with waiting around for everyone. I was done trying to be happy. I was done trying to be strong. I was done with holding on…

"Kai… I'm fed up of waiting for everyone. I'm done holding on to the past." I muttered as he stroked my hair.

"Aren't we all, princess." He chuckled as I pulled away slightly to face him.

"I talked to the nurse." I blurted out. Kai tilted his head in an indication that I should continue.

"She… she said… she said that my parents are critical and that… and that… and that without proper treatment… they aren't going to make it through the night." I whispered as fresh tears cascaded down my cheeks.

Kai's eyes widened as they roamed over my parents mangled and damaged bodies and over to my tear-stricken face.

"Oh, baby…" He mumbled as he ran his thumb over my face, wiping away the tears. I hung my head in defeat as sadness washed over me like a tidal wave.

"Why… why did this have to happen?! My life finally starts to get better and it just shoves me back down again and laughs… laughs at my torture and increases it just because it can!" I screamed as I started to hit kai's chest. He just sat through my assault and held my arms.

"Ellie. Ellie! Listen to me! This isn't going to help anyone! Especially your parents!" Kai shouted as he pulled me to his chest. I shook as all of my anger seeped out of me like a deflated balloon.

"Come on. You can get through this. I know you can." Kai mumbled as I nodded my head. That was when the machines started to beep madly and y life turned upside down again except, this time… I wasn't going to be able to change anything… you can't bring back the dead can you?


	5. Betrayal

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! I've decided that I will post a story once every week because I've barely had anytime to write. I've been so busy! Thank you to my reviewers! I was listening to I Bet You Don't Curse God when I wrote this so expect a few references.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Eleanor POV.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a choked sob escaped my lips. My grief ripped my heart to shreds and threw them to the wolves named Life. I ground the heels of my palms into my eyelids, praying and praying that the tears would stop and my suffering would finally come to an end. I screamed into nothingness as anger suddenly ripped through me. I ran to my door and flung it open. I tore down the corridor and into the streets. I ran, my feet pattered against the slick pavement, slippy with fresh rain. My tears streamed from my eyes as my heart pumped faster and my lungs burned, desperately seeking air. I ran until I reached the metal gates that held the two dearest people in my life. I sank to the ground in front of the stone slabs, the only things I had left of them.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. "It's my fault... I... I can't... Live without you... I need you..."

My tears fell in puddles on the dirt. Stained a dark brown. I suddenly stopped and my breath caught in my throat. The dirt looked awfully like dried blood. I held back a scream as I stumbled away. I couldn't control where I was going so when I felt myself fall, I wasn't sure what I would fall on to.

I soon found out when my head cracked against the rotting stone. I hissed as my vision wavered and a hot, sticky substance began to slide down the side of my face. I lay, sprawled upon the slick ground, not daring to move. Unable to move. I felt paralysed. I felt my consciousness begin to fade as rain pattered down on my face. My dirty tears mixing with the pure water. I felt my hands rub against a piece of flat, sharp stone. I felt my hand clench around it.

"Ellie! NO!" A voice roared as they slapped the rock out of my hand and held me to their chest. I cried into the shoulder as they stroked my hair. Their hand came away red.

"Ellie... There's pain... Life hurts... There's a thousand things you think you don't deserve. But that doesn't mean that you turn to suicide as your saviour. You could turn to me." They mumbled as I finally saw their face. Jay.

"I'm sorry... I just... How could they leave us! How could they just go and not look back. How could they leave us without them..." I cried as my wet eyes stared into his own. Pleading with him, begging for the answer.

"They didn't want to... They did it out of love." Jay explained as he held me out at arms length.

"What..." I whispered as my vision and hearing wavered.

"Ok... It looks like someone needs some help." Jay scolded as he turned me around to look at my cut.

"It's just a graze. You will be fine. You just need some rest. You haven't slept in days. If I hadn't found you..." He muttered as I felt cold tears fall into my head.

"I know... I'm sorry... I'm just finding it hard to go on without them." I whispered as I wiped away my tears.

"I understand. Come on. Let's get you home." Jay said as he pulled me up and slung his arm around my shoulder.

We plodded back to the bounty and when we went inside, all eyes turned to me. I froze in the doorway and I hung my head in despair. Jay, however, steered me straight to my room and closed the door behind us.

"Hey, do you want Kai?" Jay asked as he stroked my head.

I silently nodded. Within seconds of my brother leaving Kai ran into my room and into my arms.

"Ellie, Ellie... How could you do that?" Kai murmured into my hair.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just... I just..." I stammered as I tried to think of a reason.

"You just what, Ellie? You just gave up? Well that's not how it works here!" Kai thundered as he threw his hands up into the air. He paced around the room, fuming.

"Kai... What are you trying to say?" I whispered as dread settled into my stomach.

"You... And I... No... You need to leave. Now!" Kai yelled in my face.

I gasped as I stumbled out of the door and down the hall. I slammed into Jay in the corridor and his eyes widened in surprise. I just shook my head and carried on down the hall. As I reached for the door, a pair of hands seized my hips and pulled me back. I screamed as they threw me against the wall. I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut. Terrified that this was my end.

Suddenly the weight was gone and I could hear grunts and groans. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Cole wrestling Kai. I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the floor. I sat there, my breathing rapid as the events played over and over again in my mind. I screeched when I felt a pair of hands encircle my own.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. It's just me." A soothing voice told me as I looked up at them.

Cole was knelt in front of me, his eyes worried yet as cold as stone.

"He... He... Cole!" I sobbed as I flung myself into his arms.

"Don't worry. Your safe now. I've got you." He whispered calmly as he stroked my hair.

I gasped quietly when he kissed my head. I raised my head and looked at him.

"I can't stay like this. I can't keep this up." I whispered as I felt tears fall down my face.

"What up, Ellie?" Cole questioned as his eyes clouded over with worry.

"I can't keep feeling weak." I answered as my voice rose with confidence.

"Well what can we do?" Cole asked, his lips twitching slightly with a smile.

"Train me." I said.

"What?" Five voices chorused.

"I said, train me. If I want to become stronger then I need proper training." I announced as my eyes blazed with newfound confidence and strength.

"Well..." Cole started.

I leant up to him and placed a kiss upon his lips.

"Is that enough to get me some training?" I mused as I took in his dumbfounded face.

"How?" He stammered as he blushed terribly.

"It's pretty obvious that you have a crush on me. I'm just not sure if I do." I replied as I tilted my head at him.

"Oh? Game on then!" He challenged.


	6. Just because

**Hey, everyone! Apparently, Britain has decided to leave the EU! We are now independent! Anyway, I hope u like this chapter!**

~ **Greenninjaisbae**.

Ellie POV.

"Again, Ellie." A voice reprimanded.

I steeled myself in front of the obstacle course and felt my throat constrict with fear.

"Go." Cole demanded.

I ran straight for the course, pulling my bow from its brackets and yanking out an arrow. As I placed it on the string, I dodged and slid under wooden beams and spikes that stuck out and swung at me. A spike grazed my cheek as I ran past. I hissed as hot spikes of pain shot through the cut. As I ran, I felt and saw small sparkles of energy whizzing around me. I began to panic until Cole's cool and collected voice calmed me down.

"Keep going Ellie! Keep going!" Everyone shouted as I saw them cheering and hooting.

I smiled as I sped up my sprint. Within seconds, I was engulfed by a mass of purple energy. Without knowing it, I finished the course with flying colours and came to a stop in front of everyone. What I forgot was that Jay hadn't turned off the machine yet. A huge wooden beam slammed into my arm before the others good warn me. I cried out as I felt the bone crack under the weight of the wood.

I fell to the floor, tears streamed down my face as I gripped my arm fiercely. Cole was the first to reach me and fell to his knees in front of me. His eyes were wide with worry as his hands began to shake as he raised them towards my arm.

"I'm fine." I growled as I bit my lip to stop from crying out.

"You obviously aren't, Ellie. If you were you wouldn't be crying in pain or biting your lip." Zane reminded me. I immediately stopped biting my lip and wiped my tears away with my good arm.

"Fine. Help." I groaned as fresh pain ripped through my arm.

I saw Zane's laser thing run over my body and my arm. Within seconds he had a diagnosis.

"Well, Ellie. Your radius and femur have snapped in half. Your arm will have to be in a cast and sling for around 2 months and then a splint for 2 more months." Zane announced as he lifted me up.

"What are you doing?!" I squealed as he carried me inside.

"I am lifting you inside so that you do not put strain on your arm. I also need to put it in a cast and sling." Zane said as he sat me on the counter in the kitchen and began to work on my arm.

I looked over at Cole, Jay, Nya and Lloyd to see them all silently laughing at me. I pulled a face at them but it soon turned into a grimace when Zane started to prod me arm to see if the cast had set.

"All done!" Zane announced as he stepped back to admire his work. I gingerly slipped off the top and onto the floor.

"Thanks, Zane!" I exclaimed as I started to walk towards my bedroom.

When I got inside, I grabbed a backpack and started to pack some essential things. My phone, a bottle of water, my bow disguised as a pencil, my arrows the same. They could change to any size. I struggled to fasten up the zip and I screamed in frustration and slumped down onto my bed.

"Hey, calm down. I've fastened the bag for you. Where are you off to?" My brother asked as he rubbed soothing circles into my back.

I remained silent. My silence was all he needed.

"Ellie... Are you seriously going to see Kai? After everything he did to you?" Jay demanded as he gently sat me up.

"I can't help it! I still love him!" I exploded.

A huge crash came from outside and Jay and I sprinted out of the room, me grabbing my backpack, to see Cole sprawled on the floor near my door.

"Cole! Erm... I-" I started.

"No. It's fine. You were going anyway. You don't want to be late for your true love." Cole interrupted coldly as he glowered at me.

I gasped slightly before regaining my composure.

"That was uncalled for. Just because I don't love you doesn't mean you can diss my choices. Just because I don't know what I'm doing doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. Just because I'm me doesn't mean you change me. Just because I know what I want doesn't mean you can force me to do something else. Just because you are desperate for my love doesn't mean I have to give it to you." I growled before stalking out the door and I immediately called a taxi.

Within minutes I was at the Ninjago Prison. I jumped when my phone starter to ring. I hesitated before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Ellie? Is that you?"

"Yes, Jay, it's me. What do you want." I sighed as I continued to walk towards the gates.

"Cole wants to say he's sorry for what he said. He really is."

"... I've got to go. Bye, big bro. "

"Wait Ellie-"

I quickly hung up the phone before Jay could finish his sentence. I took a deep breath before entering the prison and making my way to the visitors room. As I sat down, I saw a few familiar faces. Including Skylor who was visiting her cousin. I gave a small smile and wave as the cell mates began to trail out. Kai was the first one. His eyes locked with mine and I immediately put up a mental barrier to protect me from his possible onslaught.

"Kai, I-" I began.

"What do you want? Come here to gloat?" He growled.

"No! I-" I tried to explain as tears pricked my eyes.

"Break your arm? Was that Cole? Well tell him good on him from me!"

I felt a sob rise in my throat and I leapt from my chair.

"I came here to apologise for what happened. But obviously you feel no regret over hurting me. Goodbye Kai." I whispered as I ran out of the room.

When I was outside, I collapsed down the wall, sobbing my heart out.

"Ellie..." A soft voice floated towards me. I looked up to see Skylor standing next to me.

"Sky... What am I going to do?" I cried as she sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't know, El. I just don't know."


	7. Trouble

Hey everyone! It's the weekend so another chapter! I hope u like it!

KRR kind of influenced this chapter. So here goes nothing!

~Greenninjaisbae.

Ellie POV.

Skylor wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she called a taxi. As we were driven home, I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes, so tired from all of the events today.

"So, El... What happened? First of all your arm." Skylor asked as she stroked my hair.

"Training. And then Cole had a go at me, so I argued back and said somethings I wish I hadn't. Then I stormed out to see Kai. He then asked if I was there to gloat and to tell Cole that he did a good job on breaking my arm. I-" I broke off into sobs.

"Ellie... I'm sorry about Kai. But what did you say to Cole?"

"I... I said... That just because he is desperate for my love doesn't mean I have to give it to him... I feel so bad..." I whispered as the taxi pulled up.

"I bet you do. But the day hasn't ended yet. It's only 3 o'clock. You can still patch things up."

"I don't think I can look him in the eye after what I said. Or after what he said to me. I couldn't even apologise over the phone!" I mumbled as we climbed out of the taxi and started to walk up the path to where the bounty was docked.

"I'm here for you. I'll ask Wu if I can stay a few days to help you through and help you in the bathroom." Skylor reminded me as she pointed towards my arm. I gave a small smile as we started to climb the steps to the bounty.

I hesitated with my hand over the doorknob, fear suddenly dropping a cold stone into my stomach.

"Hey, it's okay. They aren't going to hurt you. They're just worried about you. I promise." Skylor said as she placed a hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort. I nodded and turned the handle and I was immediately smothered in 5 hugs.

I felt like laughing but if I laughed, I was sure I would cry. No matter how hard I tried, the tears still came.

Everyone pulled away and stared at me in shock as I began to cry.

"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry." I cried as I covered my eyes with my good hand.

"Ellie... It's okay. You've been through a lot. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry too." Cole mumbled as he gathered me back into his arms.

"Cole... I haven't been honest with you..." I began as I looked into his dark eyes.

"Cole... I will always love Kai but... I will always love you more." I whispered as I reached for his hand.

"I have been denying my feelings for a while and now I think is the time for me to tell you."

"Ellie... Are you serious?" Cole breathed as he clutched at my hand like it was a life line.

"Yes. Cole Brookstone, I love you."

"Eleanor Walker, I love you more than you will ever know. I will protect you and care for you and love you more than anyone else."

I smiled and leant my head up to meet Cole's and when our lips touched, I finally realised that I had been missing out this whole time.

"I love you so much." I whispered against his lips.

"Prove it." Cole replied coldly.

I jumped back, shocked for a moment.

"Call the station and tell them exactly what Kai did to you."

"H-how... How did you know?" I stuttered as Cole handed me the phone.

"I know you, Ellie. And I know that you wouldn't want to snitch on Kai. But if you really love me, you will tell them exactly what he did and do it in detail."

I took a deep breath and I dialled the number for the station.

"Hello? How may I help you?" Came a sweet feminine voice. I looked over at Cole and he gave me an encouraging nod.

"Erm... My name is Eleanor Walker. A few days ago, you took in a man named Kai Flamly. I have some information on his case." I replied.

"Miss Walker... Oh yes. I have you on the witness list. And victim. What information do you have?"

"When you questioned me, I didn't tell you the extent of what Mr Flamly did to me. On the night he was arrested, I came home after visiting my parents graves. I was in a horrible state and I had fallen on a rock. Kai came into my room and after hugging me, he began to shout and demanded that I left the Bounty. As I ran out, I bumped into my brother, causing me to lose time. As I reached the door, Kai grabbed me and threw me against a wall. If it wasn't for my boyfriend, Cole Brookstone, he would have killed me indefinitely."

"Miss Walker... I am so very sorry. But I must ask, did anything happen when you visited him this morning?"

"Yes... A few hours before I left, an accident during my training caused me to shatter my radius and femur. When I visited Mr Flamly, he laughed at my injury and said that if one of my brothers friends did it then he was proud of them."

"Miss Walker. I must say, I am very glad that you told me about this. It means that we have a lead to where Mr Flamly might be."

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Did they not tell you? Kai Flamly escaped from his cell last night."

"T-thank you for telling me. I must go now. G-goodbye."

I quickly hung up the phone and threw it away from me. Luckily, my brother caught it before it smashed against the wall.

"Ellie? What did they say?" Jay enquired as I visibly shook. Cole came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I-it's Kai. He wasn't in his cell this morning." I whispered as tears began to prick my eyes.

"What do you mean, Ellie?" Cole asked as his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"He escaped. And he's coming for us. And he won't stop until I'm dead."


	8. Be mine

**Hey everyone! How are you all? I have a 4 day weekend and then I'm off on Tuesday again!**

 **KRR: thanks so much for your constant support! You are an amazing friend!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Eleanor POV.

I sent punch after punch at the punching bag as I vented all of my feelings on the bag. I felt tears prick my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Kai may be coming for me, but I would be ready. If I was going down, it wouldn't be without a fight. Sensei Wu had given me some kind of tea that healed my arm. I don't know how it worked but I could train again.

I let out a scream of frustration and I roundhouse kicked the punching bag, sending it rolling across the floor. I panted for breath as I reached for my towel and wiped my face clean of sweat. A slow round of clapping started at the door. I froze and whipped my head towards the origin of the sound. Standing in the door was my best friend Lily Rose.

"LiLi! You're here! What _are_ you doing here?" I exclaimed as I walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Everyone knows about Kai and I knew you used to date so... I brought the rest of our class and Jay said that we could stay for a while to help you train... And to be a good friend. How are you?" Lily asked as we walked out of the room.

I rubbed my neck, slinging my towel around my neck in the process.

"Honestly? I'm just trying to keep busy so that I don't have to think about it. I need to be ready for when he does come."

"Ellie... It's good to talk about things but if you don't want to then that's okay too."

I nodded in thanks as we entered the kitchen.

"Ellie!" 4 voices chorused as I was tackled to the floor.

"Oomph! Geez guys! Calm down! It's nice to see you too!" I giggled as my friends hugged me.

"We missed you, Ellie! Classes have been boring without you!" Liam said as he crawled off of me and stood up, lending me his hand which I gratefully took.

"Yeah! We got out of school thanks to your brother!" Casper, Taniesha and Freya chorused as they too got up from the floor.

"I missed you too! Caz, did you bring the stuff?" I asked Casper as we smirked at each other.

"Yep!" He chirped as he emptied out a bag full of ingredients. I giggled at my boyfriends face when he saw the chocolate icing and flavouring.

"I-is that what I think it is?" He whispered as I wrapped my arms around his torso and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Home-made chocolate cake coming up!" I announced as I giggled at Cole's dumbfounded expression.

"Close your mouth, honey. You don't want to drool all over the cake now do you?" I laughed as I tapped his chin to close his mouth.

Caz and I ushered everyone out and started to collect the bowls and mixers for the cake. As I was pouring it into the tin, Caz spoke.

"So... Your the Kunoichi of Time, huh?"

"Yeah... It's cool. But the training is hard. But Sensei Wu said I could sit out if I wanted." I replied as I started to spread out the mixture.

"Why don't you?"

"Cos I want to be ready for anything."

"Anyway... Did you see the news this morning?" Caz asked as I slid the cake into the oven, along with his second tier.

"No, what did it say?" I asked as I wiped my hands on a cloth.

"Tonight there's supposed to be the most romantic sunset in 10 years."

"How can you tell if something is romantic or not?" I teased as we started to clean the dishes.

"The sky is going to be full of oranges and yellows. They showed us a predicted image. Look!"

When Caz showed me his phone, I gasped at the sheer beauty of the sky.

"Woah... You might be right!" I whispered as we abandoned our attempt to clean and made our way to the room with our console. I could already hear the guys shouting at their avatars... Themselves!

"Am I ever wrong?" He replied as we entered the room.

"How about the time when you said the milk in the cafeteria wasn't off but it was. Or when you decided to help Zane fix the computer and you switched the wires around, saying that you were right, and you blew up the whole room. Or when-" I began to relay his mistakes and our memories.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I'm pretty much always wrong!" He exclaimed as he held his hands up in despair.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cole asked as I sat in his lap, taking away his view of the screen until he picked me up and sat me next to him.

"About Casper's past mistakes." I giggled, knowing what my boyfriend would say.

"Like what?" Cole chuckled as he slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

"Like when he said he could jump clear over this wall and then he face-planted the brick..." I laughed as everyone joined in.

Lily was on the floor, rolling around laughing with Liam. Taniesha and Freya were laughing and clapping Caz on the shoulder for his stupidity.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Ha. Ha. So funny." Casper replied dryly as I shook with laughter.

"Come on, dude! It's just a joke!" I wheezed as I tried to stop laughing.

DING!

"Cake!" 8 voiced yelled as they scrambled towards the kitchen, hoping to get a slice of our two tier cake.

"Cole aren't you coming?" I asked as I looked at my boyfriend with concern.

"Not yet. I want you to see something first. Come on." Cole replied as he grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the deck.

I gasped at the magnificence that was painted in front of me.

"It-It's beautiful, Cole!" I whispered as I took in the amazing view that we had of the sunset.

"Just like you..." Cole mumbled as he gently turned me around so that I was facing him.

"Ellie... From the day I first met you, I knew that I would love you forever. You are so amazing and beautiful, inside and out, that you outshine anyone or anything around you. When I felt down, just seeing your smile made me feel like I was on top of the world. You mean everything to me. I will protect you no matter what happens. I will stand by you no matter what happens. I will love you for eternity. All that I need to know is if you will be mine..." Cole began as my eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly he went down on one knee and pulled out a glimmering diamond ring.

"Eleanor Walker... Will you make my life complete and make me the happiest man alive... Will you marry me?"

I gasped as tears flooded from my eyes and my hands clasped over my mouth. Marriage! I was only 14! But I love him!

There was only one answer...

"Cole... I..."


	9. This is between you and me

**Hey everyone! I've got reviews off people to what they think Ellie should say to Cole's proposal. Well my decision is based off their reviews. I hope u like it!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Eleanor POV.

"Cole... I... I... I..." I began as millions of thoughts whizzed around my head, faster than the Sparks of Spinjitsu.

"I... I will. Of course I will!" I exclaimed as I finally made my decision.

Cole hollered as I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Cole. More than you will ever know." I whispered as he slipped a diamond ring on my finger.

"How sweet. The brat finally found someone who loves her." A cold voice sneered from behind us.

I whipped my head around to see the one and only Kai Flamly in the doorway.

"How... How did you get past the others?" I whispered as my fingers slowly crept towards my phone in my back pocket. I slowly dialled 911 and waited for the call to connect. My pocket muffled the sound of them answering but Kai's voice told them everything.

"Let's just say they won't wake up for a while." He snarled as I gave an involuntary gasp.

"JAY!" I screamed as I tried to shove past the villain.

He moved to the side as I skidded past and knelt next to my unconscious brother. I stroked his hair out of his eyes and sobbed when I saw the gash that stretched across his temple. I slowly wiped the blood away and checked his pulse. Going strong.

"Hang in there big bro. I'm going to make everything okay. I promise." I whispered into his ear as I kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't do anything stupid, sis." A raspy voice replied and a pair of warm hands encircled my wrists.

"Jay..." I gasped as I felt more tears slip down my face.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." He muttered as he tried to sit up.

I used my powers to levitate him and move him so that he could lean against the counter. I did the same with everyone else. Nya was next to stir.

"Kai..?" She asked weakly as she rubbed her head.

With my assistance, we woke everyone else up and made sure they weren't going to pass out from blood loss.

"I'll sort this out. I promise." I said to them before I went to confront my nightmare.

"Leave them out of this. It's between me and you." I announced as I heard Cole come up behind me.

"I'm not letting you face this alone, Ellie." Cole growled as he grabbed my hand.

"Cole, please go and help the others. Now." I said when he hesitated.

"So the liar thinks she can kill me does she?" Kai mused as we began to circle each other.

"How am I the liar?" I demanded as my hands slowly reached for my bow and arrows in my pockets.

"You're the one who said you loved me when you clearly wanted to kill me!" I exclaimed, hoping that I was successfully distracting him.

"I did what had to be done. My employer would not be happy." Kai stated as he started to make a tight, compressed ball of fiery flames.

"Now... Where were we? Oh yes. I was about to fry you to hell." Kai said as he flung torrents of flames at me.

I squealed as I spun and dodged the flames. I hissed when one licked the side of my face, leaving a thick scorch mark down one side of my face.

As I flipped over the last ball, I gently touched my wound and groaned at the pain that pulsed through it.

"Oh. Now that was a surprise." Kai exclaimed as he drew his sword.

"My turn." I said as I pulled out my bow and extended it to full size. With my weapon now fully loaded, I shot arrow after arrow at my enemy, only pausing momentarily to reload. A pained yell echoed throughout the bounty as the shaft of an arrow lodged into Kai's thigh.

He roared in pain as he yanked the head of steel out of his flesh and dumped it on the floor, blood spurting from the wound like a never ending ocean.

"You will pay for that!" Kai spat as he launched at me with his weapon.

I wasn't quick enough to dodge his first attack and his blade sliced across my stomach. I shrieked as pain bit my abdomen, like a shark eating it's prey.

"Ellie!" A desperate yell echoed from my friends - family- when they saw my predicament.

As I fell to the floor, my attacker took my loss to his advantage and sliced me from my collarbone to my hip. I screamed as black dots swam around the edges of my vision.

"Don't you dare hurt my fiancé!" Cole roared as he tackled Kai to the floor and pinned him there.

I heard someone crawl over to me and soon felt a pair of familiar, warm hands lift my head into their lap.

"Don't worry, sis. You're going to be fine. It's just a scratch." Jay murmured as he stroked hair out of my face.

Cole POV.

"Don't you dare hurt my fiancé!" I roared as I tackled Kai to the floor. I pinned his hands and legs to the floor and knocked his sword away.

"Why would you do that!? Why would you betray us!?" I snarled as my eyes burned with anger.

"I got payed." He said simply.

I yelled in frustration and punched him. Hard. His head snapped back and his eyes rolled to the back of their sockets and his head lolled backwards.

I clambered off of him and scrambled over to my fiancé.

"It's going to be okay." I heard Jay whisper as he comforted his sister.

"Ellie! I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have let you do that by yourself." I cried as I felt tears slip down my face.

"It's okay, Cole... I'm going... To be fine..." Ellie murmured as she stroked my face with her hand.

The door of the bounty suddenly slammed open and the whole police force stormed in, guns raised.

They scouted the bounty as two paramedics came over to check us.

"We're fine. It's Jay and Ellie that need the help." I helped as I slowly lifted Ellie back onto the floor.

"I'm fine! Just, please save my sister!" Jay exclaimed.

The paramedics were quick to check my fiancé over and quickly began to see how responsive she was.

"Eleanor? Eleanor? Can you here me?" The female paramedic asked as she flashed a light in her eyes.

"Yes..." Ellie muttered as her eyes slowly fluttered closed.

"Alright let's get her in the ambulance and get her to the hospital. Fast." The woman concluded to her colleague as they lifted Ellie up on a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance.

Jay and I jumped into the vehicle just before it sped off. We each grabbed one of her hands and stared at her pained face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my proposal." I muttered as I continued to look at my love.

"That hardly matters now. Anyway, I'm proud that my sister found someone as amazing as you." Jay murmured as he stroked Ellie's hair away from her eyes. She gave a small moan when his finger brushes the burn on the cheek.

"Jay?" I asked as he lifted his eyes off of Ellie for a second.

"Do... Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked, worried sick that I would lose my true love beige we were even married.

"Honestly?... I don't know... I just don't know..."


	10. You promised

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Surprise chapter! I got a sudden idea for this chapter from the mayor of Ninjago city so I hope you like it!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae.**

Jay POV.

"Please... Please wake up, Ellie. Don't leave me alone. I can't lose you too..." I whispered as I held my fragile sisters hand and prayed for a miracle. Her prone form lay covered by thin, white sheets. Her skin as thin as tissue. Her skin too pale. She didn't look alive.

"Wake up... Come on, sis. Please." I begged as I squeezed her hand, hoping for some kind of sign apart from the beeping machines that my baby sister was alive.

I bowed my head in defeat and I felt large tears fall from my eyelashes like boulders. I choked back a sob that rose in my throat and clutched Eleanor's hand.

"You made a promise. You promised that you wouldn't do anything stupid. You promised you would never leave me. You promised..." I cried as I laid my head on the bed and sobbed.

I sobbed like there was no tomorrow. Like no one was watching me. Like I was about to lose my sister.

"Hey Jay- oh my god! Are you okay?!" A soft voice started as a pair of small arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me up.

I hid my face as best as I could but Nya caught me in the act. Ever so slowly, she pushed my chin up so that she could see my tear streaked face.

"Oh Jay..." She whispered as she pulled me into an embrace. I tried to hold back my tears but the gates opened and I couldn't hold back my bottled emotions.

"N-Nya... W-What am I g-going to do!" I hiccuped as I leant my head on her shoulder.

"Well... When I lost my parents, Kai looked after me. I was too young to understand but when I was old enough, I had enough friends and Kai to get me through it. What I'm trying to say is... You will always have me. No matter what happens, I will always be here." Nya explained as she stroked my hair.

"Thanks, Nya. I'm glad I have you. I know this is a sensitive subject but... Why do you think Kai betrayed us?" I asked as I fiddles with Ellie's hand.

"I don't know if I'm honest. I always thought Kai was the strong one who could resist everything. But... It turns out he can't. I just... I don't think he would do this intentionally. Never. He wouldn't hurt us. He wouldn't hurt me..." Nya replied as she combed through my hair.

"Nya... Do you think Ellie will wake up?" I muttered as I turned to look into her midnight blue eyes.

"Jay... I know she will. Your sister is strong. Just like you. She is brave. Just like you. She is resilient-"

"Just like me. Yeah." I murmured as I clasped my sisters hand.

"She promised." I said to Nya.

"She promised what?" Nya asked as her blue eyes clouded with wonder and sadness and... Regret?

"She promised to stay with me. To never leave me alone." I said through gritted teeth, not letting my tears go, refusing to cry in front of the beautiful girl next to me again.

"You're not alone. Jay." Nya began. I looked her in the eye as we suddenly inched closer. "You have me."

When our lips touched I felt a small spark of hope relight in my heart and I realised that Nya was the key to my hope. She was the key to my survival. If Ellie did leave, then Nya would help me through it. I know she would.

"Wow..." Nya whispered when we parted and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah..." I muttered as I rubbed her knuckles with my fingers.

"She doesn't look alive. Does she?" Nya whispered.

"... No. She doesn't." I sighed as I felt useless.

Nya noticed my sadness and regret so she rubbed my shoulder and left for the bounty. Probably to fill in Cole, Zane, Lloyd and Sensei about Ellie's progress.

"Why am I so useless? Huh? Why am I such an idiot. When I talk to the guys, they never listen to me because they think I'm just a joker. And I hate it! When I try and tell them something about a really dangerous mission that I know something about they just ignore me like I'm a little kid!" I exclaimed as I flung my arms up.

"How am I supposed to live knowing that you died and I could do nothing to save you."

"... How?" I whispered as I covered my face with my hands.

"You won't have to, brother. You will always have me. I'm not going to go out that easily." A weak voice replied.

I shook my head, thinking that I was hallucinating from my lack of sleep.

"You aren't real. Ellie is... Ellie is..." I started, unable to finish the impossible sentence.

"I am real. Jay... You mean everything to me. Why would I leave you?"

"Ellie is gone. She's gone!" I exploded as my head shot up and I stared into the eyes of my beloved sister.

"Do I look gone? Do I look like I would pack it in like this?" She asked as her eyes closed for a few seconds and her lips barely moved.

"But... But..."

"But nothing, big brother. I would never break my promise. I will never leave you alone. And anyway, it looks like you would have Nya if I did go."

"Ellie!" I cried as I wrapped her fragile frame in a hug, being careful not to crush her.

"Careful! You'll squash me... Can I get a little sleep please?" Ellie asked weakly as she placed her thin hand over mine, her eyes fierce with determination. Almost as if that simple action had cost her lots of energy.

"Of course. I love you sis."

"I love... You... Too." She whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

"From now on, I will protect you. No matter the cost. I promise."


	11. Every man for himself

**Hey guys! I'm back! Another chapter! I will probably only post on weekends but as I'm finishing my second year in high school in 2 weeks I will probably post more often then.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae.**

Eleanor POV.

I smiled as my brother pushed me out of the hospital doors. The nurses forced me into a wheelchair so that it would be easier for me to get to the car. I sighed as I rolled over the bumpy Tarmac.

"How far away did you park, Jay?" I whined, exasperated.

"Not far... I don't think..." Jay muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You can't remember can you!?" I exclaimed.

"... There it is!" Jay yelled as he pointed at a bright blue sports car.

I rolled my eyes as my energetic brother ran and pushed me towards the flashy vehicle. Fangirls were already surrounding the car and screamed when we showed up.

"Oh geez... You'd think they'd have some compassion." I sighed as I turned around to my brother.

"A little help, big bro?" I asked as I tried to push myself up.

"Ellie! Here, I've got your crutches." Jay said breathlessly and he shoved the assistance at me.

As I slowly climbed into the car, Jay kept the fans at bay.

"I'm in! Come on Jay! I wanna get home! I'm fed up of hospitals!" I shouted over the screams of the girls.

Jay jumped into the drivers seat and put pedal to the metal. We roared down the road and sped towards our home.

"Thank god... I thought we would never get away!" I sighed as I turned my head towards my brother.

"Ellie, how are you feeling?" Jay asked as he turned into a quiet side road.

"Well, now that you ask, I feel a bit weak and my wounds are aching a bit. But overall I'm better than before...

Jay? I heard what you said when I woke up. I heard everything. My mind was awake but my body was not. You mean everything to me too. I want you to know that. I NEED you to know that." I whispered as I closed my eyes, revelling in the cool breeze that washed over me.

"Ellie... I know how much you've been through, and I want you to know that Cole and I have been talking." Jay replied as he pulled over to one side of the road.

"What? It can't be that bad, right?" I asked as I turned slightly to look at my brother.

"We... We've been talking about... About sending you away." I gasped at the sudden revelation. "Only until this business with Kai dies down." He added hastily when he saw my disgusted expression.

"Are you serious!? Where would I stay?!" I exploded as I smashed my hand against my leg. I hissed in pain as my hip and shoulder jolted with the sudden movement.

"Ellie!" Jay exclaimed as he laid a comforting hand on mine.

"I'm fine." I growled as I shook off his hand. A fleeting look of hurt took over his expression but it was soon replaced by a look of... regret?

"Ellie... I'm sorry to spring this on you... I - we - can't take you being in danger, constantly! Cole's father, Lou, said that you could stay with him until all of this dies down. He has a few talent shows and rehearsals scheduled but I didn't think you would mind." Jay explained as he turned back onto the road.

"When would I see you? Or Cole?" I asked as I rubbed the diamond ring on my finger.

"Cole would come to visit you everyday. Sensei is giving him a free pass from sunrise straining so that he can visit you in the morning. I, however, don't have a free pass. So I can only visit you once every couple of days." Jay babbled as we pulled up outside the bounty.

"Ah... Lou's already here." Jay muttered as I froze.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he stops Cole from seeing me? What if he-" I stuttered as my heart began to race.

"Ellie. Ellie! Lou will like you. I promise. Cole is his son and he wouldn't hate his fiancé. Lou isn't like that. He is an honourable man who happens to love music. Just like you do." Jay soothed me and grabbed my crutches.

"Now come on. Cole and Lou are waiting for you inside." Jay said calmly as he helped me out of the car.

Ever so slowly, I limped up the ramp leading to the door of the Bounty. As we reached the door, Jay shoved it open and held it so that it wouldn't close on me. I gave him a grateful smile as I slowly walked inside and waited for Jay to join me.

"You ready?" My brother asked.

I nodded my head slightly and followed him through the kitchen door.

6 pairs of eyes settled on me as Jay and I entered the room. I tried to keep calm and took deep breaths to quell my nerves.

"You must be Eleanor! I'm Lou Brookstone. Cole's father." A man with black hair and thick eyebrows came forward to shake my hand.

"N-Nice to meet you, s-sir." I stuttered as I shook his hand.

"Call me Lou, Ellie. Cole was telling me that he proposed." Mr. Brookstone, Lou, replied enthusiastically.

"Y-Yes. Cole proposed to me the night K-Kai attacked us." I whispered as a chill swept over me. I rubbed my arms absentmindedly as I looked into Lou's eyes.

"You look just like Cole. I can see the resemblance." I mused as I switched my position on my crutches.

"Well. We'd better be going. Otherwise I'm going to miss the new drama series that is airing tonight. Shall we?" Lou asked as I limped towards my fiancé.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered as I rubbed his knuckles with my fingers.

"You have no idea. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Cole mumbled as he kissed me on the forehead. I gave a small nod as my eyes filled with tears.

"Goodbye, baby. I love you." He said as I made my way out of the door and to the car.

"I love you too..." I shouted out of the window as Lou drove off, leaving my family in a pile of dust.

I sat back, finally relaxing for the first time in what felt like forever.

But feelings like that never seem to last.

Mr. Brookstone took an early left and swung onto a highway, an unknown road that I had never seen before.

"Lou? Where are we going?" I asked as I leant forward in my seat.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor." Lou whispered as my head hit the dashboard and my vision was obscured by a black piece of fabric.

I began to panic and fumbled for my phone in my pocket. I heard Lou curse and he tried to wrestle the mobile from my grasp. But he forgot that I was a Kunoichi whereas he was just a performer.

The call was answered within seconds. I had only one moment to warn my family to my situation.

"Help!" I screamed as Lou grabbed my hair and smashed my head into the window next to me.

The last thing I remembered was the smash of glass and a warm, thick liquid running down the side of my face.


	12. Forever

**Hey everyone I've finished school for the year! I'm now a year 9! I hope that you like this chapter. It was really hard to write because I have been stuck for ideas.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Eleanor POV

Alone. That was how I felt. As I looked around my glass prison, I saw no one. I felt abandoned. I felt... Trapped.

"E-Ellie?" A raspy voice asked as I heard a pair of hands press against glass. I turned my aching head to the right and I gasped when I saw who it was.

"K-Kai?" I stuttered as I tried to push myself up but my body refused to cooperate.

"Hey... Don't push yourself, you're going to need your strength."

I raised an eyebrow as I rested my head on the cold, damp, stone floor.

"Why should I trust you? You tried to kill me!" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm in the same position as you... He has control over me... And soon you..." Kai replied as he gripped his left arm.

"Who is he!? What does he want with us?" I demanded as I shuffled over to the glass and pressed my hands against it.

"He is a ghost. A past student of Wu's. He wants revenge. Morro is his name. He wants to kill you." Kai explained as he showed me his 'mark'. "He gives you this to ensure you can't break his possession."

I gasped as I fumbled with my sleeve and yanked it up revealing a black mark very similar to a gust of wind.

"No! No no no!" I cried as I tried to rub off the mark.

"It's no use... I've already tried that. He owns you now."

"What about Lou? Is he okay?" I asked as I frantically tried to rub off the mark.

"... He's gone." Kai whispered as he bowed his head.

I sat in silence as large tears fell from my eyes. Cole... Oh Cole.

"Cole..." I mumbled as I twisted the ring on my finger.

"Ellie... Is that an engagement ring?" Kai asked as he inched towards the edge of his glass cage.

"... Yes..." I answered dully as I mourned for the man I just met and the man who tried to kill me...

"I bet Cole got to you first. Didn't he?" Kai seethed as he punched at the glass and was sent flying backwards.

"Kai!" I yelled as I searched for any sign of life.

All I received was the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Oh my god! KAI! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" I screamed as a hidden door in my cage opened and I was pulled out by my hair.

I was dumped on the floor, and as I looked up, I saw my worst enemy.

"Morro." I hissed as I wiped my mouth clean of dry blood.

"Ah, I see Kai had already told you who I am." He teased as he played with my hair.

"Stay away from me! What have you done to us!? What have you done to Kai!? Why me!?" I growled as he pulled Kai from his prison. I jumped over to him and checked his pulse.

"No... No! You killed him! You murderer!" I screamed as I shook Kai over and over again.

"Kai! Please! Please don't die!" I yelled as I rested my head on his still, cold chest.

"He killed himself." Morro simply replied as he started to walk away.

"Your evil!"

"No... I am merely trying to avenge my friend... You took her place as the Kunoichi of time... So now I'm going to take it from you!" He sneered as he prodded me repeatedly with an electric device.

(Time skip)

"Please... Please stop... I've had enough..." I whispered as I lay on my back, barely breathing.

"I'm not done with you yet." Morro snarled as he stuck something sharp straight in my heart.

"NOOOOO!" A pained voice roared as my attacker was bowled over.

That was all I remembered before my whole world went dark... And I feared it was going to stay like that... Forever...


	13. Life vs Death

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've not posted for a while. There's been quite a lot of drama for my family. Anyway, I recently posted my one-shot Goodbye Jay Walker and I'm surprised by the amount of people who liked it! I am truly impressed! I didn't think that I would get such a response for my first one-shot. So I wanted to thank everyone who read it and reviewed. I appreciate it so much!**

 **~Greenninjaisbae.**

Cole POV.

All I could see was red as I tackled Morro off of my fiancé. As I beat him all I could hear was my heart thumping wildly in my ears. That's what made me stop. _He stabbed Ellie_... I thought as my hands formed into fists. She... No!

"How dare you murder my father! How dare you murder my brother... How dare you try and murder my fiancé!" I roared as I sent chunks of earth flying into his face. He didn't even have time to scream before piles of earth buried him.

I growled as I jumped up and ran towards my family. I knelt down next to my love and looked down upon her face. I felt warm tears fall from my eyes as I saw her pale complexion in comparison to my warm one.

"Please Ellie... Don't leave me... Don't leave me alone in the dark..." I whispered as I prayed and begged for her to come back to me.

I reached out for her hand and grasped it like I was the one fighting with life and death.

"Eleanor Walker... I love you so much... If you do decide to leave me, I want you to know I will not blame you. I know you would have tried to come back to us... Back to me... But you can't win every fight. And I love you for trying Ellie. And..." I began as I started to choke on my tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry C-C-Cole..." A weak voice whispered as the hand I held tried to tighten its grip, but it only felt like a soft tug.

"Ellie!" I yelled as I bent down to her face.

"Cole you must step back. I cannot help her if you continue to get in my way." Zane pointed out as I looked into Ellie's eyes.

I felt Lloyd grab my shoulders and pull me away, but not before I looked into my fiancés eyes. And I saw the one look I never wanted to see. Defeat. I could barely hear what she said next,

"D-Don't worry C-Cole... S-Soon you w-will f-find s-someone t-to s-save you from the dark... Y-You will find a n-new light... A-A-And sh-she w-will be a l-lucky g-girl... I-I-I... L-love... Y-You..." Ellie mumbled as she closed her bright blue eyes for the final time... And I was powerless to stop it...

Lloyd POV.

I strained to keep Cole away from Eleanor as he yelled her name over and over again, his voice breaking with grief. I could see out of the corner of my eye Nya holding Jay as he sobbed and balled into her shoulder. I barely got my head out of the way as Cole started to thrash even harder.

"LET GO OF ME!" Cole hissed as he tried to punch me. I grabbed his fist and tried to reason with him.

"Cole please! Don't do this!" I begged as I held his shoulders.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Cole growled as I finally snapped.

"I DO KNOW! I LOST MY FATHER YOU IDIOT! I KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO STAND HERE AND WATCH SOMEONE DIE BUT ELLIE HAS AN OPPORTUNITY TO LIVE! BUT MY FATHER NEVER HAD THAT CHANCE! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH, STOP FIGHTING AND DAMN WELL LISTEN!" I roared as I let go of his shoulders.

"I know how hard this is... But you either let Zane do his best or you tell him to stop and Ellie dies. Make your choice, Cole. And let it be the right one." I reasoned as I looked him in the eye.

"I... I'll stop... Just... Help..." Cole muttered as his knees buckled beneath him. I wrapped my arms around his solid frame and held him as he sobbed into my gi.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Zane stepping away from Eleanor's small, fragile body. Even from here I could see the sheer amount of blood coating the floor like a red river. I saw Zane Spinjitsu out of his blood soaked gi and into his normal clothes. When I caught his eye I saw a flicker of... Regret and... Failure. I felt tears prick my eyes as I looked over at my 'sister'.

"Cole..." I whispered as I gently pulled him up so that he was level with me.

"Yeah..." He replied hoarsely as he furiously wiped his eyes.

"There's no point hiding it..." I mumbled as I wiped some of the blood off of his chest. "Cole... I think you need to say goodbye."

Cole's face crumbled as he turned around and saw his love... Lay on the cold, stone floor...

I helped him and and put his arm over my shoulders so that he would be able to walk easier. I knew that if I let go, he would fall into the darkness he so wanted to avoid.

"Ellie..." He whispered when he neared her. My heart snapped in two for him when I saw the grief that replaced his normally hard demeanour.

I heard shuffling behind me so I whipped around and saw Zane carrying Kai in his arms. I choked back a sob as I looked on at my downed teammates.

"Eleanor and Kai... We lost two amazing people today. Even though Kai betrayed us, he will always be our brother. And Eleanor always made us smile... No matter what happened. She fought so hard, and I know she tried, but she couldn't keep going... And we can't win every fight. So I say goodbye to two of our teammates who, not only worked well with us, but became part of our family." I spoke as silent tears streamed down my face.

I heard my family say goodbye to out brother and sister and for the first time in a while... I felt I was sharing the burden of the grief that I have carried for months. I felt... Free. I felt like I could finally talk about my father without yelling or crying.

"Everyone. We will give Kai and Ellie a proper send off just like they deserve." I announced as I put my hand on Cole's shoulder.

"You killed Morro, Cole. Ellie can lie peacefully now." I muttered as he tensed underneath my hand.

"But how will I sleep peacefully now? Knowing that my only love was killed? How am I suppose to resist the darkness?" Cole asked as he lowered his head.

"Honesty? I don't know." I replied as he looked at me like I was ridiculous. "But I do know one thing. We will help you through it. And we won't let you fall. Ever. You have us now Cole. And we aren't ever going to leave..." I whispered as we waited for my mother and uncle to come. Everything would be different now... But we would stick by each other. Just like a family should.


	14. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! The final instalment! I'm kind of excited to read the whole story over and see how it sounds but I'm kind of sad that I'm finished with this story... If I'm honest I enjoyed writing this story so much and every morning I would wake up and find more reviews and it makes me smile at all your support. So thank you to everyone. I don't want to end this is a down note so I'm just going to say that to the reviewer who asked why I end my stories by killing the main character, I have only one thing to say. As a writer, I find my strong points are heart wrenching and romantic stories. So that is my answer. I excel in writing stories that leave you with tears in your eyes. Now, if any of you have suggestions to what kind of story you would like next, don't hesitate to review and tell me. I enjoy reading through them and having you help me means a lot. I may not be the best writer, but I know that your support makes me better in a way. And finally, thank you especially to KRR for constantly supporting and reviewing my story. You truly are an amazing friend. Thank you, aspiring writers.**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**

Cole sat on his bed as he stared at the special sheet of paper that lay in his palms. Small tears squeezed out of his eyes and slid down his face. He let out a heart-broken sob as he read through the letter again:

 _Dear Family,_

 _If you are reading this then I am probably in a better place. I want to say I am sorry for leaving you all, but I wouldn't do that purposely. I wanted to stay with you... I still do. But I left this world and entered another. I never told you how much I love you... And now you will never hear that. Lloyd, thank you so much for everything you have done for me. No matter how small. Please take care of Cole for me. You are closest to him. Jay, I'm so so sorry, big brother. You're the last living Walker now. Please take care of Nya. Remember Jay, I'm with mum and dad now. Nya... You were like a sister to me. And I know Jay loves you. You need to be his family now. Thank you Nya. For taking care of my brother. He relies on you now. Zane, thank you for taking care of me when I broke my arm. I know you would have tried to save me and I am thankful for that. Truly grateful. And finally Cole... How do I put this... I have never loved anyone more in my life. You were my world. And I will miss you so much. I don't want you to hurt but I know I can't stop that. But remember, I'm always alive in your heart and memory. I love you Cole. More than you will ever know._

 _Goodbye for the final time,_

 _Eleanor Jade Walker._

Cole clutched the letter as he sobbed his heart out over his fallen love. He couldn't bare to go to the funeral. He would visit her grave later. When he was alone and was able to cry without being seen. Secrecy. That was his new way of coping. Keeping everything bottled up so that the others wouldn't see him weak.

As he cried, he noticed a small feather fall from the ceiling. He held up his hands and caught the fragile feather. As he stared at it he jumped towards his window and looked towards the sky. Bright blue skies looked down at him as he threw the window open and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I KNOW YOU'RE SAFE NOW ELLIE! I LOVE YOU!"

As he closed the window he looked at the precious white feather lay in his hand.

"You're my angel now, Ellie. You're finally safe from harm." Cole whispered as he bowed his head.

Somewhere in the distance, children played and laughed as Cole mourned for Eleanor. Cole felt his lips turn upwards a little as he remembered teasing Ellie... How easily they got along... How easily one was lost.

"I will never forget you Ellie. Never. But in time, I will need to move on. And when that time comes... I want you to know that I will never love anyone as much as I loved you. Ever. But I can't hold on to you forever. For now, you will be my focus. But eventually, I will meet someone else. And I want you to please forgive me. Please..." Cole whispered as he looked at the only picture of them he had.

A soft breeze ruffled Cole's clothes as he looked for its source. He saw no one. As he lowered his head, the breeze seemed to caress his face. When he looked at the paper he was holding, he saw a pen scrawling across it, the breeze moving it. The short message read:

 _Of course I forgive you Cole. I love you_.

Cole's heart skipped a beat as he looked around the room. The breeze disappeared as suddenly as it had started.

He clenched his fist as he heard the front door open. Refusing to sit around all day and do nothing, he walked towards the voices and came face to face with his 'brothers'.

"Cole!" Three voices chorused as their faces portrayed their surprise.

"Hey..." Cole muttered as he fidgeted under their gazes.

"You okay mate?" Jay asked as he rubbed his already red nose.

"Yeah... I've decided something. I can't sit around doing nothing for the rest of my life. I'm mourning yes but... I can't let it take over my life. Losing Ellie and Kai has taught me, all of us, something. We have to live our lives whilst we can. Ellie was 14. She didn't get to do the things she dreamed about. But we still have that chance. And I'm going to take it." Cole announced.

"We're with you, brother." His family replied as they looked at each other.

"Well... I guess this is it. Do we stay ninja or... Leave..." Cole asked as they all looked at each other.

As they looked into each other eyes, they all new the answer that lay deep inside...


	15. Goodbye

**Hey everyone. I've decided after a lot of thinking that I am no longer going to continue writing for . I still love writing but I am starting to regret many things that have happened whilst I was in this website. I will keep my account but I will not be logged in after Monday night. There are many reasons for this. One is to do with someone who I thought I knew and trusted but now I realise that I may have made a mistake and because of this I have been angry and upset with myself. But I want this to change and I want to start again. I want to hang out with my friends more instead of worrying about updating. I'm sorry for this but I can't continue. Thank you for all the support I have received, MayorofNinjagoCity, Kairocksrainbow and many more but these two authors the most. This will be posted on all of my stories, completed or still going. I don't want to delete my work so you will still be able to read it but I won't be able to see this. I am sorry once again and I will miss you all.**

 **Goodbye my friends,**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**


End file.
